


ok scooby doo

by surgeonofdeath



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Texting, Wrong Number AU, i don't know what to even tag this, really fucking odd one shot, this started off serious but i'm sleep deprived and it ended up taking a turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surgeonofdeath/pseuds/surgeonofdeath
Summary: In which, Sanji has an awful day and goes to complain about it to Law, only to text a stranger instead who ends up indulging him and listening to his issues and by the end of it, Sanji has some serious hatred for cartoon dogs and is really questioning the sanity of the stranger's friend.





	ok scooby doo

**Author's Note:**

> bold is zoro  
italic is sanji  
normal is law

10:47pm  _ I hate my family _

** **

10:48pm  _ today with niji was the final straw though once i’m 18 i’m the fuck out of there _

** **

10:51pm  **what happened? **

** **

10:52pm  _ he didn’t like a dish and one of the chefs, cosette went to go take it back in and he tried to throw it in her face. I deflected it but the food ended up on the floor anyway. it was perfectly good food just wasted, it’s a small thing but it’s so stupid. on top of everything else, it made me just want to get out of there even more.  _

** **

10:52pm  **that sucks**

** **

10:53pm  _ no shit sherlock  _

** **

10:54pm  _ to top it off, my beloved father is meeting with you know who at the end of the week and I doubt it's about anything good. my brothers haven’t been as cruel as of late but they have given me these glowering looks, i don’t think it spells out anything good for me.  _

** **

10:54pm ** ask him **

** **

10:55pm  _ are you on something? No.  _

** **

10:55pm  **why not? **

** **

10:56pm _ law, you know why not.  _

** **

10:57pm  **what do you mean it’s law? **

** **

10:57pm  _ that’s your name numbskull  _

** **

10:57pm  **not law.**

** **

10:59pm  _ shit.  _

** **

** _3 messages have been removed_ **

** **

11:00pm  _ sorry. I thought you were my friend _

** **

11:00pm  **it’s fine. **

** **

11:01pm  _ could you forget this ever happened?  _

** **

11:03pm  **why don’t you talk to anyone about it? you didn’t go into detail but they don’t seem like great people. **

** **

11:14pm  _ i can’t. I’ll just move out when i turn 18 and i’ll be done with it. besides, you’re a stranger, why does it matter?  _

** **

11:15pm ** what age are you? **

** **

11:15pm  _ pedo  _

** **

11:16pm  **IM NOT**

** **

11:16pm j **ust want to see if you’re a kid and being stupid, depending on your age 18 could be a long way away**

** **

11:17pm  _ uh huh, i’m 17 though.  _

** **

11:17pm  **18\. **

** **

11:17pm _ awfully convenient being a year apart from me, huh?  _

** **

11:17pm ** it’s just a coincidence and you’re an idiot. **

** **

11:18pm  _ shut up scooby doo _

** **

11:19pm  **scooby doo?**

** **

11:19pm  _ ...because you’re trying to figure me out.  _

** **

11:19pm ** are you sure you’re 17? you seem a lot more like 7**

** **

11:20pm  _ SHUT IT _

** **

11:20pm ** ok scooby doo**

** **

11:20pm  _ it doesn’t work like that i’m not the one interrogating you.  _

** **

11:21pm  **ok scooby doo**

** **

**contact name changed to scooby doo**

** **

11:22pm _ scooby doo: I HATE THIS _

** **

11:23 ** ok scooby doo**

** **

_ read 11:23pm  _

** **

-

** **

11:25pm _ Sanji: I hate myself and all cartoon dogs that ever existed _

** **

11:25pm Law: why

** **

11:25pm Law: the dogs not u

** **

11:26pm _ Sanji: very considerate  _

** **

11:28pm _ Sanji: anyway, I messaged a stranger instead of you. I mentioned niji’s name and some stuff but I hope he doesn’t recognise it.  _

** **

11:28pm Law: and this makes you hate cartoon dogs how? 

** **

11:28pm  _ Sanji: screenshot.jpg _

** **

11:28pm  _ Sanji: screenshot2.jpg  _

** **

11:30pm Law: ok scooby doo

** **

11:30pm  _ Sanji: i hate you _

** **

11:30pm  _ Sanji: don’t u dare say it in response _

** **

11:31pm Law: doo scooby ok

** **

**contact blocked**

** **

**contact unblocked**

** **

12:23am  _ Sanji: ok so after awhile of debating I choose to accept your apology _

** **

3:47am Law: ok scooby doo

** **

3:47am Law: but who said i apologised? 

** **

9:04am  _ Sanji: why were you awake at 3am _

** **

9:05am Law: you know, I was doing demonic rituals and summoning some demons, selling my soul, as you do. 

** **

9:07am  _ Sanji: I do not.  _

** **

9:07am Law: don’t talk to me.

** **

9:07am _ Sanji: ok scooby doo _

** **

9:07am Law: ok scooby doo

** **

9:08am  _ Sanji: STOP _

** **

9:08am Law: ok scooby doo

** **

_ Read 9:08am  _

** **

-

** **

9:15am  _ scooby doo: you’re the reason this happened _

** **

9:16am _ scooby doo: screenshot.jpg _

** **

9:16am  _ scooby doo: screenshot2.jpg _

** **

9:16am  _ scooby doo: screenshot3.jpg _

** **

9:17am  _ scooby doo: he won’t stop _

** **

11:43am  **i’m so proud**

** **

12:04pm  _ scooby doo: shut up, it’s annoying _

** **

12:05pm  **then tell him to stop**

** **

12:05pm  _ scooby doo: I DID _

** **

12:06pm _ scooby doo: that’s the point  _

** **

12:06pm  **that sucksssdfsdfv**

** **

12:06pm  _ scooby doo: ?? _

** **

12:11pm  **HI!!! I’M ZORO’S FRIEND LUFFY ARE U GUYS FRIENDS **

** **

12:11pm  **RIGHT NOW I’M HIDING IN THE BATHROOM FROM HIM LOL**

** **

12:12pm  **HE’S SO MAD XD**

** **

12:13pm ** zorosmadlol.mov**

** **

(The camera is shaking and there's a shot of what seems to be a wooden door and it points down for a second, revealing a tiled flooring. 

“LUFFY! Give me my phone back! I barely know the guy!” 

** **

“Shishishi! Then why were you smiling, idiot!” 

** **

“Ugh that’s- leave it alone- give it back!”

** **

“Okay! Give me a minute! I’m talking to your mystery friend!” 

** **

“LUFFY! You better not send anyt-”) 

** **

12:16pm  _ scooby doo: haha? _

** **

12:16pm  **:D!!!! I’LL BRB HE’S BANGING DOWN THE DOOR IMA CLIMB OUT THE WINDOW AND JUMP TO NAMI’S APARTMENT **

** **

12:17pm  _ scooby doo: wait, don’t climb out the window, you could fall. what floor are you on?  _

** **

12:21pm  _ scooby doo: are you alive _

** **

12:26pm  **I’M BACK!!! AND I WAS ON THE FIFTH FLOOR I LOST ONE OF MY SHOES LOL OOPS ACE IS GONNA BE MAD**

** **

12:27pm  **nami wasn’t in tho so i climbed down to the third to get to usopp’s apartment his face was so funny LOL**

** **

12:27pm  _ scooby doo: holy shit wtf are you okay  _

** **

12:28pm  **YEP!! :D just lost my shoe D:**

** **

12:29pm ** zoroismadagainlol.jpg **

** **

(It’s a picture of a green haired male with distinctively Asian features and three noticeable gold earrings, leaning out of a window two stories above the photographer, glaring at the camera.) 

** **

12:31pm  _ scooby doo: are you insane? Full offense but what the fuck how did you survive  _

** **

12:32pm  **NONE TAKEN!!! Also because i wanna find the best meat in the world and eat it and then i gotta have an adventure with all my friends! I can’t die yet! :D **

** **

For once in his life, Sanji had no fucking clue what to say. 

**Author's Note:**

> please don't question me i'm running purely on sugar and i'm most likely going to delete this later because it's stupid but i thought it was funny in the moment so whatever


End file.
